just_dance_fanmade_2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Closer
Ft. |year=2016 |mode=Solo (Classic) 6 Player Dance Crew (Outdoor Learning) |difficulty=3 (Classic) 2 (Outdoor Learning) |effort=3 (Classic) 1 (Outdoor Learning) |mashup=Yes |nogm=5 |pc=Navy (Classic) Yellow/Navy/Purple/Green/Blue/Red (Outdoor Learning) |gc=Rainbow (Classic) Yellow/Navy/Purple/Green/Blue/Red (Outdoor Learning) |lc=Green (both modes) |perf=Diegho Dockaby (Classic) Tanya Bateman (P1) (Outdoor Learning) Dean Head (P2) (Outdoor Learning) Layla Brut-Mruk (P3) (Outdoor Learning) Harry Bond (P4) (Outdoor Learning) Krystal Sparrow (P5) (Outdoor Learning) Charlie Powell (P6) (Outdoor Learning)}} '"Closer" 'by ft. is featured on ''The Milestone School Dance Party!. Dancer(s) Classic The dancer is a male. He wears a navy jumper with a white shirt inside. He wears black trousers and has black socks and shoes on. His glove constantly changes colour during the routine. The arrows on the pictogram are red, the normal colour of the arrows. Outdoor Learning The Outdoor Learning routine is a 6-player dance crew, and has three females and three males. P1, a girl, has brown in a ponytail. She wears a yellow coat, black trousers, and yellow tall wellington boots. She has two yellow washing up gloves. During the verses, her coat, wellingtons, and gloves are platinum/silver. P2, a boy, has brown hair. He wears a navy blue coat, black trousers, and navy blue short wellington boots. He has two navy blue washing up gloves. During the verses, his coat, wellingtons, and gloves are platinum/silver. P3, another girl, has brown long hair. She wears a purple coat. She has black trousers, and purple tall wellington boots. She has two purple washing up gloves. During the verses, her coat, boots, and gloves are gold. P4, another boy, has blonde hair. He wears a green coat. He wears black trousers, and green tall wellington boots. He has two green washing up gloves. During the verses, his coat, boots, and gloves are gold. P5, another girl, has blonde hair in a ponytail. She wears a blue coat. She has black trousers, and blue tall shiny wellington boots. She has two blue washing up gloves. During the verses, her coat, boots, and gloves are bronze. P6, another boy, has brown short hair. He wears a red coat. He has black trousers, and red tall wellington boots. He has two red washing up gloves. During the verses, his coat, boots, and gloves are bronze. Background The background is set on a beach. There is a sunset on the beach. At the end, there is a photo of the dancer, like the music video. Outdoor Learning It is set on a playground, which looks like the school playground. Gold Moves The routine has only one gold move. Gold Move: Punch your hands in the air. Outdoor Learning There are 3 gold moves for every player, which are all the same. Gold Moves: pull each other. P1, P3, and P5 pull P2, P4, and P6, and vice versa. Trivia *This is the second song by The Chainsmokers in the franchise. **This is also Halsey’s debut in the franchise. Category:Songs Category:Songs in The Milestone School Dance Party! Category:Songs with Alternate routines Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Diegho Dockaby Category:Tanya Bateman Category:Dean Head Category:Layla Brut-Mruk Category:Harry Bond Category:Krystal Sparrow Category:Charlie Powell Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with Party Masters